Kidnapped
by PolyginalWarrior
Summary: As Ed recieves his next assignment, Winry is captured by the homunculi! Will Ed be able to saver her before it's too late? Will the homunculi be able to put up with Winry for that long? Rated T for language. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! After the success of my last story, I'm now starting my next one. I hope it's as popular as the other one.

Warning: I'm going to put a warning at the beginning of every chapter. There are some spoilers for episode 40 on. I think its 40 anyway…Yes its 40. But probably nothing beyond 48 anyway. I haven't seen the entire series yet you see. Anyway, that's enough rambling. You've been warned!

Deep in the forest there lies a hidden mansion. The residents of said mansion don't like to interact much with others, hence living in the middle of nowhere. But when they did venture out, woe unto the person who crossed their paths!

"DAMMIT! Who drank the last of the orange juice?"

It was a typical morning in the manor. Envy had woken up early, as usual, and had just been about to have a nice breakfast when he found the lack of orange juice in the fridge. Unfortunately, no one else was awake this early, and his cries went unanswered.

"No good, lazy, bastards!" Envy growled, stomping upstairs.

He kicked open a door and entered Greed's room. He was fast asleep spread out over his bed the blankets flung about his form. Greed's room was a mess as usual. He never let anyone in here so when Sloth did try and clean she could never get in here. As a result there were black clothes and furry jackets spread all around the floor and hanging off of chairs. The closet was open and even more clothes were falling out of it as well as what appeared to be jewelry. Discarded bits of food were either crushed into the carpet or sticking to the clothes. Envy stalked over to Greed's bed, but before he got near it, he stepped on a jelly doughnut. The thick red jelly squished out all over his foot.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed again, hopping on one foot trying to scrape the jelly off.

Somehow, Greed was still snoring away, completely oblivious to Envy's raving. Envy soon tripped over a banana peel and was sent flying into the air, directly onto Greed's sleeping form. He gasped as Envy landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He pushed Envy off and gasped for breath.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Greed yelled at Envy.

Envy pointed a finger at him and said, "You drank the last of the orange juice!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't touch any of the orange juice! I was out last night, which is why I'm trying to sleep now at…" He looked at his clock. "Six o'clock in the morning?"

Envy wasn't about to give up. He grabbed Greed by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him. "Admit it! Admit you drank the last of my orange juice!"

"I didn't! Why does it matter anyway? We're not human! We don't need to eat or drink anything to live!"

Envy stopped shaking him for a second. "That's not the point!"

As they continued to fight, the other homunculi were starting to wake up. Lust looked at her clock through half lidded eyes and groaned in frustration. Her hair was disheveled and she felt slightly nauseous.

"I need to go to bed earlier." She said to herself, getting out of bed.

Across the hall, in Sloth's room, Sloth was getting up as well. She was in a slightly better mood. She would've been getting up in an hour anyway. She, unlike others in this mansion, had a job.

"I'd better make sure Pride's awake. And I still have to make breakfast for Wrath." She quickly liquefied and reformed her hair now brown and her black dress replaced with a sensible suit. She examined herself in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't violet then started heading for the kitchen. On the way she knocked on Pride's door and said, "Are you awake?"

A voice grumbled from within and she took that as a yes. She headed downstairs.

At the end of the hall, Gluttony's room, Gluttony was whimpering and covering his head with a pillow.

"Too loud!" he muttered to himself, trying to drown out Envy and Greed.

Wrath, meanwhile, was as hard a sleeper as Greed. Through all the noise he'd just ignored it and kept on sleeping. Mornings weren't his thing anyway. He was more of a night owl.

Lust was just exiting the bathroom as she saw Envy and Greed come rolling out of Greed's room still trying to throttle each other. She held out her right hand and her fingers extended to each of their heads. They stopped fighting as they stared at her sharp blades.

"It's too early for this!" Lust said. "What are you two fighting about?"

"That bastard drank the last of my orange juice!" Envy yelled, standing up. He made sure to step on Greed as he did it.

"I was out last night! I don't even like orange juice!" Greed yelled back.

"How do you know Greed did it Envy?" Lust asked, retracting her blades now that the fight seemed to be over.

"Uh, I don't know!" Envy said sarcastically. "Maybe because his name is, uh, GREED and by that thinking he would be GREEDY and therefore drink the last of my orange juice!"

"Get over it Envy." Lust said rolling her eyes. "We don't even need to eat. We're not human after all."

Envy glared at Lust as she walked downstairs. Greed took this opportunity to go back to his room, locking the door behind him. Envy was now in foul mood. No orange juice, no beatings, nothing! He stomped downstairs and into the kitchen where Sloth was cooking. He stopped in the doorway and said, "And who are you cooking for?"

"Whoever wants it." Sloth replied not turning from the stove. "Do you want something? I was only planning on cooking for Wrath and Pride."

Being homunculi, none of them need to eat to sustain life. As long as they ate the red stones they would live forever. Wrath and Pride were the exception to this rule, having human aspects that required human nourishment. But it still was an enjoyable experience. But Envy didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Nah, I don't care." He said. "I'm going to talk to Dante. She must have something for us to do by now."

"Dante's not here." Sloth said pointing at the counter. "She left a note saying she needed to go shopping. I think she wants a new dress. That reddish purple one has been through a lot of wear lately."

"Ugh!" Envy growled. "Fine! I'm going out!"

And with that, Envy left the mansion.

Far away, in Resembool, Winry was just waking as well. Her bed was directly beneath a window and the suns first light always shined in on her. She smiled as she woke up, opening the window and breathing the fresh scents of her country home. Today was going to be a good day! She flung back her blankets and stepped into a pair of slippers. He padded over to her dresser and began selecting an outfit for the day. She hadn't decided whether she was going to stay inside and work on her latest automail project or spend the day outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to stay inside and work. Maybe later she'd go outside. She slipped on pair of jeans, a black top, tied a bandana around her head to keep her hair out of her eyes and pulled on her work gloves. She grabbed her trusty wrench, which she kept on her dresser at all times, and headed downstairs to grab some other tools before settling at her bench and pulling her project towards her.

Hours away, in East City, the Elrics were waking as well. Al was already up and about, making breakfast for his brother, but Ed was another story. As soon as the light hit his face, he moaned and turned over, pulling the comforter over his face to block out the invading brightness. He didn't want to get up. This was his first day back on work since his quick leave to visit Winry. She had greeted him with her usual wrench to the skull and Ed still had the bump to prove it. But afterwards she was all smiles and had willingly fixed his arm with little grumbling. Now that that was over the last thing he wanted to do was go back to East HQ and see Mustang's smirking face. Al opened the door and saw his brother was still in bed. He sighed and walked to the edge of the bed. Grabbing the edges of the blanket in both hands, he gave a huge tug and pulled it clean off Ed. Ed yelped as the cold air hit his nearly bare body. He instantly curled into a ball and glared at Al.

"What's the big idea Al?" He yelled, grabbing for the blanket.

"It's for your own good brother." Al said. "You have to go back to work."

"You can't make me! I don't want to go back yet!" He argued.

"But you have too!" Al said, yanking the blanket out of his brother's reach.

Ed jumped up but even standing on the bed he couldn't defeat his brother's superior height. He jumped on the table next to the bed and was about to jump again, when his foot slipped sending him falling directly on Al. His armor was shockingly cold on Ed's skin. He yelped again and jumped up, shivering slightly.

"Fine!" he said. "I'm up! I'm going! Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am actually." Al said, folding the blanket. "Breakfast is almost ready by the way."

Ed wasn't listening. He was rummaging in his dresser for his pants and a change of boxers. Al left him alone to finish cooking. Al was just finishing when Ed hurried out from their shared room, throwing his red coat on.

He grabbed a piece of toast and said, "Sorry Al. I'm late enough as it is. I'll back as soon as I can."

And with that, he was gone. Al looked down at the food he'd made.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

Ed ran as fast as he could towards Eastern HQ. He didn't waste any time in the outer offices where the others worked, but ran directly into Mustang's office. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Mustang, his face hidden behind some paperwork he was flipping through, said quite calmly, "You're late Fullmetal."

"I know, I know!" Ed said. "Give me a break why don't you! I just got back from Resembool."

Mustang put the papers done and looked Ed in the eye.

"Well, now that you're all fixed it's back to work. There's a disturbance in the South. It seems HQ down there are under attack by some revolutionaries."

"What do they want me to do about it? That's not my jurisdiction."

"They sent a request for you personally. They've heard the stories about you and believe you'll be able to stop the rebellion in a few days."

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get out of this am I?" Ed asked despairingly.

"Nope, afraid not Fullmetal. I've already booked you on the train leaving at 11:00 a.m. so make sure you're ready. Now that that's taken care of, I have a ver important question to ask you."

Mustang stopped for a moment and stared at Ed. Ed stared back. A few moments of utter silence passed. Then…

"Have you hooked up with Winry yet?"

The others in the outer office all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door leading into Mustang's office where they heard Ed screaming something. They sweatdropped as Ed stalked out of the Colonel's office and out the door. Riza walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"You really shouldn't do that Colonel." She said.

"I can't help it. He's so easy to get to and I've got to find someway of relieving my stress."

"So the rebellion's still giving Southern HQ problems?"

"I'm afraid so." Mustang said, suddenly serious. "Apparently there are some skilled alchemists down there leading the rebels. With any luck Ed will be able to take care of it and we won't have to worry. Because if he can't do it, they'll be sending for me next…"

Riza opened the door to leave and a male soldier suddenly fell into the office. A drinking glass was clutched in his hand. Riza raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. The soldier jumped up and apologized to Mustang before leaving for the bathroom. Once there, he opened the window and jumped outside. No one saw him go in, and no one saw him go out.

"So they're planning on sending Edward out there to take care of the rebellion eh?" He thought to himself. "Well I'll just have to do something about that."

The man shimmered as he transformed back into Envy.

"After all, Pride worked hard to start that rebellion and I wouldn't want it to end prematurely."

Envy quickly rushed off, out of East City and towards Resembool…

Back in the Elric's Eastern home, Ed was irritably packing for his trip to the South. Al thought it would be a good idea to leave him alone, since he was in such a bad mood. It didn't take long for Ed to finish and a quick glance at the clock told him he had another hour before his train left. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, thinking of this new mission. He pulled out some papers on the rebellion and flipped through them, trying to get an idea of what he was going to be dealing with. It seemed pretty standard fair, except for the leading force was a group of alchemists. Still, it probably wouldn't be much trouble. Ed put the papers away and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of East City outside his window. As he lay, his thoughts strayed to Winry. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now…

Winry had decided to take a break. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at her progress. With any luck she could have this done by the end of the week! She removed her oil stained gloves and tossed them into her hamper. She'd put them through the wash before getting back to work. She opened the fridge and tried to decide what to eat. There wasn't much to choose from as her grandmother hadn't gone to town in a while. She sighed and pulled out the ingredients to make a small sandwich. As she prepared her meal, she didn't hear the door open slowly behind her. She also didn't hear the intruder walk stealthily up behind her, a burlap sack gripped tightly in one hand. The last thing she saw was her half made sandwich as the sack was brought over her head. She yelled in surprise and started kicking and punching and fighting, trying anything to free herself. But her assailant was too strong and she was whisked away. Phase Two was complete.

Back in East City, had was about to head for the station when a mailman gave him a letter. Ed thanked him and opened it.

"Dear Edward Elric,

I've kidnapped your beloved girlfriend Winry Rockbell. If you ever want to see her again, come to the deep forest outside of Dublith, ALONE. She will not be harmed if you come within the week! Don't even think about sending anyone else to help you! If you do, I'll kill her!

Signed,

Anonymous

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed yelled out, crumpling the letter in his hand. "Wait a minute. I've got more important things to worry about!"

Ed ran back inside, past a startled Al and to the phone. He quickly dialed HQ.

"Brother, what's going on?" Al asked.

Ed didn't answer. The operator had come on.

"Thank you for calling the Eastern HQ. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Colonel Mustang. It's an emergency!"

"You are aware you're using an unprotected line, correct? I'm going to need the password before I patch you through."

Ed quickly rattled off the password.

"One moment please."

Ed drummed his fingers impatiently against the counter as he waited for a response.

"Brother, what's going on?" Al asked again.

Ed handed him the letter as the Colonel's voice appeared on the line.

"Hello, this is Mustang. Go ahead."

"Colonel!" Ed said. "I can't go to the Southern HQ right now! Something more important came up!"

"What? You can't shirk your duty like this Fullmetal! I won't allow it!"

"You don't have a choice!" Ed yelled, throwing down the receiver.

"Who do you think did this?" Al asked.

"I don't know. But judging by where they want us to go, I can guess! Come on Al! We don't have much time! When's the next train to Dublith?"

Al quickly scanned the train schedule and said, "The soonest we can leave is in half an hour."

"Fine. Let's go buy tickets."

As Ed and Al prepared to go to Dublith, Winry had arrived at her destination. She felt the bag rustling against her skin as she was released. The most she saw was a ornate tiled floor before a blindfold was roughly tied around her head. She was then lifted onto a chair and tied down.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Winry asked.

"That's not important." Someone said back. "What is important is whether or not your friend will come find you!"

"You won't get away with this, whoever you are!" Winry yelled out, wriggling in her bonds.

"We'll just see about that!" the voice said back.

Suddenly, Winry heard a door slam open and someone else enter the room.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Lust?"

"How the hell should I know? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Can I eat her?"

Winry heard what sounded like somehow getting hit.

"Of course not you dolt! Not get out of here!"

Winry heard the second person leave and the door shut.

"Who was that?"

"No one! Forget what you heard!"

"You're not very good at this are you?"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

Winry suddenly let out an ear piercing screech.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?"

Winry stopped and said, "If you're making me stay here, I'm going to make your time with me absolutely miserable!"

She continued to scream as soon as she was finished saying this.

Envy grabbed his head in pain and quickly left the room. It was going to be a long week.

Ending Note: I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please remember to review and no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Now here's the next part!

Warning: This story does hold homunculi related spoilers! You have been warned!

The train to Dublith was just arriving at the station. The platform was soon full of people getting on, dragging luggage, and others getting off and greeting those waiting for them. Ed and Al wasted no time and quickly boarded the train, finding seats in a nearly empty car. Soon the train was chugging towards Dublith. Ed started moodily out the window, his foot tapping impatiently. Al was looking at the letter they had received again, trying to make more sense of it.

"So who do you think did it brother?" Al asked.

"I'm not positive, but judging by the fact that they told us to go to the forest outside of Dublith, makes me think it was the Homunculi and Dante."

"But why would they kidnap Winry?"

"How should I know? All of their plans are always over elaborate."

"Well, I guess we'll know when we get there."

They both fell silent as they tried to decide on a plan of action.

Meanwhile, in Dante's Mansion.

"I'm hungry." Winry said.

Envy, who's head was flat on top of the table, looked up at her.

"I said, I'm hungry!" Winry repeated.

"Wait until Sloth gets home! She does all the cooking."

"But I'm hungry now!" she said.

"I don't care! Would you just shut up?" Envy yelled.

"Do you want me to start screaming again? Cause I'll do it!" she threatened.

Envy growled, his fists clenching and unclenching. He stood up and exited the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Good he's gone."

Winry moved her hands around, testing her bonds. They were tied very tightly and with a lot of complicated knots.

"I'll have to cut it with something."

She looked around the room, trying to find something to cut the ropes with. The room was completely devoid of any sharp objects in preparation of Winry's capture. Envy, meanwhile, was searching the kitchen for something easy to make. As he searched, Wrath entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, having just woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find something for that hell spawn to eat!" Envy answered.

"Who? Greed?"

"No! I kidnapped the pipsqueaks girlfriend!"

"Really? Where is she?" Wrath asked, eyes wide.

"Why do you care?" Envy asked.

"No reason…" Wrath said, avoiding eye contact.

Envy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided to let it go for now. He resumed the search for food and managed to scrounge together some crackers with peanut butter. He put them on a plate and handed it to Wrath.

"She's in the anteroom over through there." Envy pointed. "Just give her the plate and then leave!"

Wrath nodded and left. Envy sighed and sat down, enjoying a moment of peace.

Winry looked up as she saw Wrath coming into the anteroom. He stared at her and she stared back.

"Uh…Hi?" Winry said.

Wrath didn't say anything. Winry was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. She saw the plate and said, "Is that for me?"

Wrath finally stopped staring and nodded. He put the plate on the table next to Winry and turned to leave.

"Wait! How am I supposed to eat this?"

Wrath turned back around and said, "Envy told me to just give you the plate, then leave."

"Can't you help me first?" Winry asked.

"But Envy said—"

"Forget what that jerk said!" Winry yelled. "I'm not going to bite you or anything!"

Wrath thought about it for awhile and decided to help her. He grabbed a cracker and fed it to Winry. She chewed for a few seconds then turned green. She gagged and spat out the cracker yelling in disgust. Envy heard the cries from the kitchen and smiled.

"That'll teach her to order me around!" he said with satisfaction.

"What is wrong with these things?" Winry yelled out.

"I don't know! Envy made it!" Wrath replied.

"How does he expect Ed to save me if he kills me before he even gets here?"

Wrath decided now would be a good time to leave and turned to make a quick exit. Before he could Winry pulled air into her lungs and let loose an even more piercing scream than before. Wrath's eyes widened as the cries brought back memories. Terrible memories of the Gate! He grabbed his ears and fell to the ground, yelling even more loudly then Winry. They both screamed and yelled until the door slammed open and Lust entered the anteroom, Envy right behind her.

"What is going on in here?" She yelled.

Winry stopped but Wrath kept on crying, rolling around on the floor and saying, "No!" over and over again. Envy kicked him into the wall and he stopped. Lust frowned at Envy's harshness then looked at Winry. Her eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger.

"What is she doing here Envy?"

"I kidnapped her to prevent Edward from going to stop the Southern Rebellion."

"Did the master tell you to do this?" Lust asked.

"Not…exactly…" Envy said, crossing his arms.

Lust sighed and turned to leave the room. At the door she turned back and said, "I don't think our master will be too happy about this Envy. You'd better keep her quiet."

Envy stuck his tongue out at Lust's back. Wrath crawled away, muttering about child abuse.

"Now keep quiet!" Envy told Winry. "Or so help me I'll stuff one of Gluttony's socks in your mouth!"

And with that, he left.

Winry noticed that Envy had left the butter knife used to spread the peanut butter on the crackers was still on the plate. She bent down as far as she could tied in the chair and jumped. The chair hopped a few inches towards the table. She repeated the process again and moved a few more inches. This could take awhile…

Meanwhile, on the train to Dublith.

"Tickets please. Thank you. Tickets please. Thank you sir."

The ticket collector was slowly moving through the train checking everyone's tickets and tearing off the stubs, handing the information back to the passengers and putting the stub in a small box hanging around his neck. Ed was ignoring him, deep in thought as he stared out the window while al continued to read.

"Tickets please sir."

Al looked up and saw the ticket collector before him, holding out his hand.

"Oh, right, sorry." Al said, quickly rummaging for his ticket.

"Uhh…Brother?"

Ed looked over at Al and said, "What is it?"

"Do you have the tickets?"

Ed felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"No Al. I gave them to you remember?"

Al shook his head and said, "No you didn't. You always keep the tickets."

The ticket collector frowned at the two boys as they started to sweat. Well, Ed started to sweat anyway.

"Do you have your tickets or don't you?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

The brothers looked at each other, then at the ticket collector.

"No?" Ed said quietly.

Almost instantly the brothers found themselves being tossed out of the train. Al wasn't affected by the impact, but Ed got a bad cut on his leg and his automail arm felt dislocated. Al quickly went to his brother's side and looked at the cut. He pulled a first aid kit out of a bag slung around his shoulder and began helping Ed. As Al swabbed the cut and prepared to cover it with a butterfly bandage, Ed checked his arm. It wasn't dislocated and his cut would heal in due time.

Ed got to his feet, grumbling, "Who the hell throws people out of a moving train? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

He sighed and turned to Al.

"Come on Al. We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

And so the brothers set out for Dublith, now on foot.

Back in the Mansion.

Winry had finally managed to make it to the table. She was out of breath and laid her head on the table to rest.

"That was harder then I thought. I should exercise more."

She looked up and yelped in fright as she saw Wrath staring at her. She jerked away from the table and ended up falling to the floor. She cried out and Wrath knelt down next to her.

"What do you want?" Winry asked irritably.

"I can help you escape." He said.

"Really?" Winry said, excited, then suspicious. "Why?"

"It'd make Envy mad and he's always mean to me!"

"Alright then."

Wrath quickly undid the ropes around Winry, who jumped up and stretched relieving the pain in her joints.

"Thanks!" She said, then turned to leave.

She stopped as she heard the entrance to the mansion open, then close. Wrath gasped and ran out yelling, "Mommy's home! Mommy's home!"

"Uh-oh." Winry said nervously to herself. "I'd better get out of here."

She crept to the door and listened to make sure no one was there. It was clear, so she opened it and moved down a hall, leading to the main entrance. She saw the shadows of two people appear on the wall. She gasped and turned around, looking for an escape route. All the doors were locked except for one. She darted inside and closed the door. She listened as indistinct voices passed by. She sighed then turned to see where she was.

She was in Dante's bedroom.

Ending Note: And that ends the second part! What will Winry find in Dante's bedroom? Will Ed and Al make it to Dublith in time? Also, find out how Roy's handling Ed's change of plans. Review please, but leave no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank you again for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Winry looked on in amazement. Everything was spotlessly clean and extremely fancy. The walls were covered in red wallpaper and there were several portraits on the wall, each with a year under it right up to the current Dante in the year 1922. A large canopy bed with red satin sheets was in the center of the room dark red velvet curtains hanging from the canopy. There was a vanity table against one wall with several bottles of expensive perfume. A potted plant, looking strangely out of place, was hung in a corner. Winry wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of perfume in the room.

"What is this woman's obsession with red?" she asked herself, fingering the drapes on the bed.

She opened the closet and found it to be nearly empty. All that was inside was a wear worn plain red dress, and an exotic frilly white dress with a feather headband above it. Winry made a face at the dresses.

"What terrible taste! No wonder she's alone…"

She moved over to the dresser and opened it. She exclaimed in disgust. Inside was a series of whips! Small ones, leather ones, rawhide middle sized ones, braided rope lassos, the list went on!

"I'm getting out of here! This is a house of freaks and weirdos!"

She was about to grasp the doorknob when it turned. Winry squeed in fright and looked to the left and right for a hiding place. As the door started to open, she dove under the bed. She peered out from under the bed and watched as Dante entered, several dresses piled in her arms.

Far out on the road to Dublith Ed and Al were still gamely trekking onward.

"This sucks!" Ed said angrily. "Damn that ticket collector!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost the tickets brother." Al said quietly.

"I didn't lose those tickets!" Ed screamed back.

Al ignored his brother's outburst and peered into the distance.

"How much farther do you think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're still pretty far off. We should come to another train station eventually. Probably sometime tomorrow."

The brothers sighed and continued on their way.

Back in East City, Roy was scribbling his signature furiously onto a paper. Riza raised an eyebrow at him but chose to stay quiet. As he signed the papers Riza had given him, his eyes kept glancing at the phone.

"Here." He held up the stack of papers to Riza, who took them from him.

"Thank you Col." She said.

As she was about to leave the phone finally rang. She turned around and saw Roy staring at the phone dismally. Neither of them moved for a minute. Riza sighed and walked over to the phone. Before Roy could stop her she picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, Colonel Roy Mustang's office."

Riza nodded and said some words of affirmation before handing the phone to Roy.

"It's General Hakuro, sir." She said.

Roy groaned and put a hand over his eyes before saying into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello again Col. Mustang."

"General Hakuro! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this call?"

"Don't get too excited Col." Hakuro said. "The reports coming from the South say that the Fullmetal Alchemist isn't going to help in the rebellion."

"That's correct sir. He had a sudden and pressing engagement elsewhere."

"Care to tell me what it was Col.?"

"I'm afraid it's personal leave sir."

"And how long will he be gone for?"

"I couldn't say."

"Well then." Hakuro said, his voice becoming brisk. "You'll have to go down there yourself. I'll tell Southern HQ to expect you."

And before Roy could say anything in protest, Hakuro hung up.

"Dammit!" Roy slammed his fist onto his desk in anger. "You'd better have a damn good excuse for running out like this Fullmetal!"

"Sir?" Riza questioned.

"General Hakuro just assigned me to take Ed's place in stopping the Southern Rebellion. I'm going to need to take a small contingent of soldiers with me. Are you coming?"

"Of course sir." Riza said calmly. "After all, someone has to keep you in line."

She turned to leave, hiding a rare smile from Roy. He sighed and ran a hand absently through his hair before getting up and preparing to leave.

Back in the Mansion.

"Alright you little brat!" Envy said, walking into the anteroom where Winry was being kept. "Sloth's almost finished making dinner so get read too—"

Envy abruptly stopped as he looked around the room. It was empty. He balled his hands into fists and let out a terrible howl of rage.

"What was that?" Gluttony said worriedly in the library.

Lust, who was standing on a ladder pulling down a book, said, "I expect something went wrong with Envy's "plan"."

Gluttony giggled and said, "Let's go see!"

Lust sighed and said, " I suppose we should."

Up in his room, Wrath stopped chasing a mouse around his room and listened. As he heard Envy howl in rage, he grinned and said, "Payback!"

He jumped up and ran to the anteroom.

Next door, Pride growled snapping a pencil in half in the middle of his paperwork.

"Honestly! How is anyone supposed to get any work done around here?"

He opened the door to his room and saw Wrath go running down the hall. He quickly followed him to see what the trouble was.

In the kitchen Sloth sighed as she shook pepper into a pot of soup.

"He's too loud."

She jumped as a loud crash came from the anteroom and dumped the entire can of pepper into the soup. She growled in frustration and knocked the soup off the stove. It splattered against the wall as she breathed deeply hair falling in front of her eyes. She suddenly stood up straight coughed into her hand and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She then set about cleaning up the soup.

"I almost lost it again." She said quietly.

Back in Dante's bedroom, Dante was just hanging up her new dresses, each more hideous and frilly then the last. She pulled out a particularly horrid one, the skirt was purple silk with white flowers strung about I and puffs on the shoulders the size of bowling balls, and set it out on her bed. She opened a box that was on the bottom of the closet and opened it. Inside was a headband with a pink feather. Dante hummed to herself as she fit it on her head, looking at the vanity mirror. Winry watched as Dante took off her dress and gasped. Luckily Dante didn't hear her. All over Dante's body were angry red, almost crystallized looking spots. She turned and Winry saw her chest was totally covered by the marks, making it look like she was wearing a leotard of some time. Dante raised her arm to her face and sniffed one of the rotten spots. She grimaced in distaste and picked up a purple bottle of perfume. She spritzed it all over her body and the room was flooded with the sickly smell of lilacs and rotting flesh. Winry started feeling light headed and dizzy. She shook her head and kept watching. Dante was just finishing putting her dress on. She tied a large bow in the back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh! Hoenheim! I didn't see you over there! What? Oh this old thing? Why thank you, I do look ravishing don't I?"

Winry rolled her eyes.

"What a vain woman!" She thought disgustedly.

"Me? Dance with you? But what if your wife catches us? Hahahaha! You're so naughty my dear Hoenheim!"

Shortly after saying this, she held up her arms and began to twirl around her room as though dancing with someone. It was pitiful watching this charade, but luckily Winry didn't have to suffer for long. A loud crash was heard nearby and Dante nearly twisted her ankle as she was in the middle of twirling. She angrily hoisted up her skirts and stalked out of the room, ready to cause hell for whoever had interrupted her personal time.

Winry crawled out from under the bed and headed for the door. Just as she reached it, it blew open again. Winry squeed and dived under the bed as Dante walked back in, opened the dresser, pulled out a large leather whip and stalked out again. Winry peeped out from under the bed and made sure Dante was gone for good this time. She crawled out from under the bed and darted from Dante's room, towards the main entrance. She found it quickly and ran toward the large double doors.

"Finally! Now I can get out of…here?"

Winry tugged on the door to no avail. It was locked tight. Winry fell to the floor still gripping the door handle.

"No, no, no, no no! I was so close!"

Meanwhile, back in the anteroom.

"Alright where is she!" Envy yelled to the assembled homunculi.

"Where's who?" Wrath said innocently.

Envy grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Don't play dumb with me! Tell me what you did with her!"

"Did to who?" Pride asked sternly.

Envy looked over at him and dropped Wrath, suddenly calm.

"No one. Nothing at all. Forget I said anything."

Lust rolled her eyes and Gluttony sniggered chewing on a chair leg.

"You're making a racket down here." Pride said. "I've got a job you know, and I'm very busy. I'd like to visit my family this weekend and that isn't going to happen if you keep me from my work!"

With that, Pride turned on his heel and left. As soon as he was out of earshot Envy grabbed Wrath again and shook him.

"Where is she?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Wrath said, kicking Envy in the stomach.

Envy dropped him with a loud, "Ooof!"

Wrath scurried away to the kitchen as Lust approached Envy.

"All the doors are locked so she's probably somewhere in the mansion. Just don't let Pride, Sloth, or Dante find her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Envy said. "Why don't you help me for once?"

Lust smirked at him and said, "This whole fiasco was your idea. She's done nothing to me."

With that, Lust turned and left. Envy glared at Gluttony who was still staring at him with a wide grin on his face.

"What the hell are you staring at fat ass?" Envy kicked out at Gluttony who turned and ran away after laugh giggling madly. Envy growled in frustration and started searching for Winry. He opened the door and was shocked to see Dante standing there, holding a whip.

"What the hell do you want woman?" He said.

"You interrupted my personal time again Envy." Dante said, stretching the whip and snapping it back. "You know what that means."

Envy backed away in horror and Dante advanced raising the whip.

All throughout the mansion a terrible crack was heard followed by a loud profane curse.

"Music to my ears!" Wrath said happily in his room.

Winry had found her way upstairs, hoping to find a key of some sort when she stumbled into another bedroom. This one had normal pale blue wallpaper and a modest bed tucked away in the corner. The closet was closed and the dresser was full of folded black dresses. It seemed too…clean. To unalike the rest of the mansion. Winry opened the closet and was surprised to find it full of even more black dresses and a number of black high heels. She pushed aside the dresses and was even more shocked to see several pictures of Scar plastered on the wall.

"I wonder whose room this is." Winry whispered to herself.

She jumped as she saw the doorknob turning.

"Not again!"

Winry quickly jumped into the closet and closed the door as Lust entered.

Ending Note: And that is all for this part! Reviews please, no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Lust sighed as she entered her room. Envy could be so stupid and immature sometimes. She stopped suddenly looking around. Something felt…out of place. Winry was holding her breath, hoping against hope that she wouldn't find her. Lust walked towards the closet and Winry nearly whimpered in fear. But she suddenly turned to her bed and reached under it. She pulled out a huge bloated cat carcass. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "I've told Gluttony a thousand times, never leave his food in my room."

She sighed and tossed the thing out the window before lying down on her bed. She closed her eyes and blocked out all thought. She extended one finger and pushed a button on a nearby boom box. A light rhythmic music filled the room, full of calming sounds and soothing melodies. Soon, Lust was asleep. Winry waited a few more minutes, just to be safe, then slowly opened the closet door. When she was sure Lust wasn't going to wake up, she began to tiptoe out of the room. Just as she reached the door, sure she was home free, she felt her foot sink into something warm and wet. She slowly looked down and saw she had stepped in another rotted carcass. She screeched in horror, jumping around the room trying to scrape it off. Lust jumped up in surprise and instantly started impaling things in self defense. Winry screamed again and tripped over the carcass, falling into Lust's closet. Lust, who still hadn't got a good look at her assailant, darted forward and swung her blades around trying to cut whoever was intruding in her room. Winry kept moving, now tangled in three of Lust's dresses. Lust tried again and again to cut the moving blob of her clothes but only succeeded in tearing most of her dresses and obliterating her pictures of Scar. She yelled in anger and kept slashing. Soon, the wall was completely destroyed, revealing the bathroom. Winry darted through the hole as steam from the shower obscured Lust's sight. But she'd seen enough. She knew it was Winry that had caused all this destruction. She kicked open her door and headed for the crashing sounds of Envy tearing apart the mansion trying to find Winry. Meanwhile, Winry sighed in relief extricating herself from the dresses. She brushed her arms off, and then brushed her clothes off. She froze as she heard the shower turn off and the curtain slither back. She turned and saw Greed stepping out of the shower, totally naked. They both stared at each other for a few seconds…then screamed!

Greed jumped backwards, grabbing at the shower curtain, yelling, "Can't a guy get any privacy in this damn house?"

Winry covered her eyes and ran for the door, slamming into it before finding the knob and escaping. She didn't stop running until she saw an open room. She darted inside and slammed the door shut.

"Oh God, oh please, let this be a broom closet!"

Winry slowly turned around and sighed in relief. She'd entered into a storage room of some sort. And best of all, no one had seen her rush in. She was safe. For now.

Meanwhile, on the Dublith city limits, Ed and Al, bruised, beaten and tired, finally arrived. Ed collapsed and sighed.

"Finally! I thought we'd never make it!"

Al wasn't tired in the least, being a suit of armor he couldn't feel tired, and was looking around.

"Do you think we should visit Teacher?" he asked.

"No way!" Ed jumped up and winced, then sat back down. "Let's just try and keep this visit simple. We're here to find Winry and just Winry."

Al helped Ed up and they were about to head to the forest when a voice called out to them.

"Hey Ed! Al! Over here!"

The brothers froze in their tracks as they heard the familiar voice. They turned and saw Mason waving to them from down the street.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Ed grabbed Al's arm and pulled him in close before whispering, "Ignore him. Let's just go."

They turned to leave again, but Mason wasn't about to give up.

"Hey Sig look! It's the Elrics!"

The brothers froze again and looked back to see Sig turn and stare at them behind his hooded eyes.

"Aw crap." Ed said as Sig and Mason approached them.

Back at the Mansion Envy, and now Lust as well, were tearing the Mansion apart trying to find Winry.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Lust said, tearing down the clothes in a nearby closet.

"You can't do anything to her! I need her for my plan!" Envy yelled over to her from the other side of the room.

"Piss on your plan! She tore up my dresses and pic—"

"You're what?" Envy said.

"My—my—my—pic-pic-adilly. Yes, my Piccadilly."

Envy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind, just keep looking!"

As they continued searching, Wrath was happily jumping on his bed, listening to the havoc he'd caused.

"Hah! That'll teach Envy to be mean to me!"

Gluttony was finally getting up and out of bed. He blearily picked up a nearby metal pole and chewed on it as he left his room.

"I wonder where my Lust is?" He asked himself, looking around.

He knocked lightly on Pride's door who opened the door irritably.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Where's my Lust?"

"How should I know? Try looking downstairs!"

Pride slammed the door in his face and Gluttony whimpered slightly.

"Mean old man."

He waddled off downstairs in search of Lust.

Greed, with a towel wrapped around him, carefully looked both ways before exiting the bathroom. He didn't want anymore surprises today. He quickly slipped into his room and began to get dressed. He checked a clock that was hanging askew on the wall and cursed softly. He was late.

Sloth was almost finished making dinner. She was setting the table when Gluttony came in. She looked at him warily.

"Yes, what is it Gluttony?" she asked carefully.

Gluttony removed his finger from his mouth and said, "Where's my Lust?"

Sloth rolled her eyes and said, "Your Lust is currently tearing apart the library with Envy."

Gluttony's stomach growled loudly. Before he could say anything, Sloth pushed him out of the room and said, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! No eating until then!"

She slammed the door in his face, but he didn't care. He was already on his way to find Lust.

While all this was going on, Winry carefully peeked out from the closet. She quickly closed it again as Greed went running past, dressed in his usual attire and slipping on a pair of sunglasses. She peeked out again and saw that the coast was clear. She tiptoed to the landing and made sure no one was around, than ran downstairs. She was breathing a sigh of relief when she ran smack into Greed. They both stumbled back, Greed's sunglasses now hanging akimbo, and crashed into opposite walls. Greed shook his head and looked at Winry in surprise, then anger.

"You! You're the one who was spying on me in the shower!"

"I wasn't spying! I was running to save my life!"

Greed waved his hand. "That's just an excuse. But then again, I can't blame you wanting to see me naked. No woman can resist my charm."

"Blech! Please! Don't make me sick!"

Greed was about to start arguing again but stopped.

"Hey, who are you anyway? What are you doing here?"

Winry looked around for an escape route but, not finding one, decided to stand and fight. Quick as she could, Winry grabbed a small wrench she kept in her sock and clamped Greed's nose with it. He yelled out in pain and squealed even louder when she twisted it viciously.

"Ow! OW! Let go of my you bitch! OWWWW!"

Winry kicked him in the crotch for good measure, than ran as fast as she could down the hall. Greed gasped in pain, grabbing himself and sinking slowly to the ground. Winry wasn't paying attention to where she was going and, in consequence, ran straight into the library. Lust and Envy looked up as they heard the door slam open. Winry skidded to a stop. All three just stared at each other for a second. Then, quick as lightning, Envy and Lust grabbed her. Envy grabbed her kicking legs, getting knocked in the face a few times, and Lust grabbed her arms. They carried her, screaming and struggling, towards the anteroom.

"Make her stop squirming!" Lust yelled to Envy.

"Why don't you do something for once?"

"Let's just take her through the kitchen. It'll be quicker."

So Lust and Envy carried Winry into the kitchen where Sloth was just finishing getting everything ready for dinner. Her eyes widened as she saw Envy and Lust toting Winry through her kitchen. Her look of surprise turned to horror as Winry's struggles grew more violent. Envy nearly tripped and knocked over the soup. Lust extended her fingers for balance and knocked the ham over. Winry's butt slammed into the counter and spilled the roasted potatoes all over the floor. By the time they had struggled out the other side of the kitchen, Sloth's meticulously made dinner was destroyed. She sank to her knees and picked up a sprig of parsley. She didn't even look up when Wrath skipped happily into the kitchen and said, "Hi Mommy! When's dinner gonna be ready?"

He stopped, mouth agape, as he saw the destruction around him. Sloth slowly rose to her feet and looked at Wrath with a haunted and terrible expression on her face.

"Mommy? Are you alright?"

Sloth placed her hands on Wrath's shoulders and bent down to his height.

"Wrath, listen very carefully. You must go upstairs into your room and lock the door. No matter what you hear or how loud and terrible things sound, you must not leave. Take this sandwich. I'll make you something better later. Remember what I told you."

Wrath nodded slowly, grabbed the sandwich and ran back upstairs to his room. He nearly ran into Pride who was on his way down to dinner.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Wrath just gave him a fleeting, terrified look before running into his room and slamming the door shut. Pride raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs.

Sloth, after sending Wrath away, slowly picked up a butcher knife and exited the kitchen.

To Be Continued.

Ending Note: I'm really sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really busy lately and didn't have much time to write. The last chapter will come up sometime soon I hope. Review please, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Here's the last chapter of this story.

As Sloth entered the anteroom, butcher knife clasped tightly in hand, Envy and Lust were just finishing tying Winry to a chair, who still struggled like mad. Envy swiped an arm across his brow and grinned in spite of the struggle.

"Well, all in all that turned out quite nicely."

Lust extended her fingers slightly and said, "I've had enough of her. I say we just slit her throat now!"

Envy blocked Winry from Lust's sight and said, "Now, now I like to cut throats as much as the next guy but we still need her for my plan!"

"Screw your plan! Why would he even waste his time in saving her?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Winry yelled out, struggling in her bonds.

"Face it! You're nothing but a sweat covered tomboy who rolls in grease daily!" Lust said. "Why would anyone waste time on you?"

Winry saw red and began to thrash about in the chair, jumping it around and yelling incoherently.

As Envy and Lust tried to hold her down, Sloth tossed the knife straight at Winry's head. She barely avoided getting hit, and the knife point was buried in the wall, quivering. Envy, Lust, and Winry all stopped and looked at Sloth, wide eyed. She calmly walked over, wrenched the knife out of the wall and sat down opposite Winry.

"Please, sit down." She indicated two other chairs.

"What's this about? I don't have time to play your games woman! I've got things to—" Envy started to say.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Sloth's eyes turned red and her voice became dangerously deep.

Envy quickly sat down.

"Now," Sloth began again, her voice returning to normal, "I don't know what you've been doing or why, Envy, but I do know that I was cooking dinner for four hours in there and in less than thirty seconds you destroyed it all. You'd better have a good excuse why, or else!"

"It's all part of my plan! With that girl here, the Fullmetal Runt won't go to the South and stop the uprising there that Pride set up there!"

Sloth's eyelid began to twitch uncontrollably. Her fingers drummed on the knife's handle and her foot tapped against the floor.

"You…did…WHAT!"

Without warning, Sloth jumped off her chair and tackled Envy, butcher knife swinging wildly in her grip. Envy tried desperately to escape from the homicidal Sloth, but she was too strong, her adrenaline pumping from rage! In all the commotion, they knocked Winry's chair over into Lust, who banged her head on a side table and lost consciousness.

Pride slammed the door open and yelled out, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Sloth was momentarily distracted, giving Envy enough time to throw her off of him.

Sloth stood up and smoother out her dress before turning to Pride and saying, "Do you know what he did?"

Pride narrowed his eyes and said, "Do I want to know what he did?"

Sloth said, "Envy, in all his wisdom, prevented the Fullmetal Alchemist from going to the South to stop the rebellion.

Pride grabbed the butcher knife from Sloth and threw it, hitting Envy square in the forehead.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Envy slumped to the ground, blood coursing from around the knife. A few seconds went by, then the glazed look left Envy's eyes and he pulled out the knife.

"Of course I know what I did! I helped keep the rebellion going! What's so wrong with that?"

"Our plan was for the Fullmetal Alchemist to stop the rebellion! Afterwards, we could've set up a puppet government which would lead to an eventual Civil War that would be twice as devastating as this single rebellion!" Pride explained.

"…..Oh." Envy said, for once, at a loss of words.

"Yes! Freedom!"

Everyone looked over and saw Winry get up and run out of the anteroom. While they had been arguing, Winry had been cutting herself free with a tiny screw hidden in her sock.

"How did she do that? Her arms were tied behind her back!" Lust exclaimed.

"Who cares how she did it? Get her!" Envy yelled.

The four homunculi chased after Winry as she dodged around the mansion, going through hundreds of different rooms, dashing around magnificently decorated corridors, and highly polished bathrooms.

Pride suddenly shouted, "Stop, stop! Let's split up! Envy, go left, Sloth, go right, Lust, go ahead, I'll double back and cut her off!"

Everyone ran down their respective hallways and began to surround Winry…

Meanwhile, back in Izumi's house, Ed and Al had been unwillingly steered into Izumi's house by Sig and Mason.

"We're back Miss Izumi!" Mason called out. "And we found the Elric brothers too!"

Izumi stuck her head around the corner from where she was standing in the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't my former students. What brings you to Dublith?"

"It's a long story…" Ed said.

They all gathered in the kitchen and Ed and Al told them about what had happened.

"And you think the homunculi are behind this?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, positive!" Ed said. "And we don't have a lot of time to hang around. They say they won't hurt her until a week has passed, but I don't trust them."

"You may be right. But it's too dangerous for you to go alone! I'm coming with you!

"What? No, really that's okay!" Ed said, waving his hands around nervously.

"No, I insist! As your teacher it's my duty to protect you if it's in my power to do so!"

With that, Izumi grabbed Ed and Al by the arm and dragged them protesting out the door.

Mason sweatdropped and said, "She's not one to be discouraged is she?"

"That's why I married her."

"So…who's going to finish making dinner?"

As Ed, Al, and Izumi approached the Mansion, Winry tried desperately to evade the searching Sins. She turned into a bedroom and quickly left again, seeing Lust searching through the closets. Dashing down the hallway, she nearly ran into Envy, who coming in the opposite direction. She squeed and turned around, running as fast as she could. Envy had seen her, however, and was giving chase.

"Hey! I found her! She's out here!"

Lust burst from the bedroom and blocked Winry's path. Winry frantically looked for an escape route, but was surrounded by Envy rushing at her and Lust blocking her way. Envy, at the last minute, jumped ready to grab Winry and tackle her to the ground. Letting instinct take over, Winry ducked. Envy sailed over her and crashed into Lust, knocking her onto the ground. Winry gave both of them a resounding kick before running off again.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Lust yelled.

"I can't you cow! You're laying on my arm!"

Pride, hearing the commotion, ran to find the two homunculi sprawled on the ground.

"You idiots! Get up! She's getting away!"

He jumped over them and chased after Winry.

By this time Winry was starting to get a little winded. She searched desperately for a hiding spot. As luck would have it, a door was open just ahead of her. A quick survey found a complete lack of homunculi! She quickly ran inside, shut the door, and locked it. She heard footsteps thundering outside as the other homunculi rushed past. She sighed and sat down on a bed.

"Tired?"

"Yes, it feels like I've been running all….day?"

Winry turned and saw Dante sitting next to her, calmly reading a book.

"How…?"

"How did I get in here?" She said, looking up from her book.

Winry only nodded.

Dante pointed at an open door filled with clothes. A walk in closet.

Somehow, Winry had found her way back into Dante's bedroom. She jumped up and tried to get to the door, but Dante clapped her hands and placed them on the bed. Instantly the bed transformed into a length of rope which wrapped around Winry's legs, tripping her up. Winry clawed at the carpet, trying to stop herself as the rope recoiled back into the bed. Dante clapped again and the rope twisted itself all around Winry's body, a knot tying itself around her hands.

"You've been a very naughty girl haven't you? Running amok all over my mansion. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I wouldn't even have come here if it hadn't been for your psycho co-workers!"

"But you will attract the sons of Hohenhiem I assume? Yes, why else would they have captured you?"

"You're pathetic! I saw you "dancing" in here by yourself! You're nothing but a withered old woman trying to disguise what she really is!"

"You bitch!" Dante slapped her, losing all her cool in one go. "You don't know what I've gone through! I'll teach you to make fun of your betters!"

She clapped her hands and grabbed a nearby lamp. In a flash of red light it turned into a lethal hooked sword. Winry screamed and caterpillar wiggled away from Dante. Dante swung the sword high, gave a ululating war scream and gave chase. The door splintered inward as Sloth threw herself against it. In her rage, she forgot she could've just liquefied herself and slipped under the door…

Winry screamed again and wriggled faster, trying to get out the door. Sloth picked her up and threw her onto the bed as Dante swung her sword toward the spot Winry had been at. Dante glared at Sloth, who glared right back.

"I can take care of this!" Dante said.

"Ha! Yeah right! I want to tear that girl apart myself!" Sloth replied.

Dante grabbed her around the collar and pulled her close, "Listen you tramp! _I'm _going to kill that girl and I'm not going to let some middle aged whore stand in my way!"

"How dare you!" Sloth yelled, pulling herself free. "This is about Hohenheim isn't it? It's always been about Hohenheim! You just can't stand the fact that he chose me over you!"

"I lived with him for 300 years! Do you think he doesn't love me?"

"I _know _he doesn't love you!" Sloth smirked, crossing her arms.

Dante slapped her. Sloth felt the spot with mild interest then slapped her right back.

Dante reeled back and said, "Oh it's on now bitch!"

She slugged Sloth across the mouth. Sloth was knocked back into the wall, hard, causing a painting to fall to the ground, shattering. Sloth wiped her mouth, bent down in a fighting posture, raised her right hand, and beckoned Dante.

"Bring it on!"

Dante charged, Sloth charged, and they met together in a flurry of biting, scratching, hair pulling, and slapping. Winry took this opportunity to wriggle out unseen. Halfway down the hall, she spotted a nail sticking out of the molding and used it to cut herself free. She quickly ran down the hall, took a left, and ran down another, much longer hallway.

"If I remember correctly," she thought to herself. "Then the front door is right at the end of this hallway!"

Soon the hallway came to an end and Winry found herself in the entrance hall. Unfortunately for her, Envy, Lust, and Pride were blocking her path. Apparently Wrath was still in his room, Gluttony was wandering around looking for Lust, and Greed had gone out to God knows where.

"End of the line!" Envy said, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin.

"I'll take the pleasure of cutting her throat!" Lust said, extending her blades.

She started walking towards Winry, but Pride pushed out of the way and unsheathed his sword.

"No, I think I'll take care of her. I need to vent some steam."

Pride advanced on Winry, ready for anything the unpredictable girl might throw at him. But not even his Ultimate Eye could prepare him for what happened next. Winry had been kidnapped, tied up, fed disgusting food, nearly lost her life countless times, and had to hide under a bed reeking of bad perfume while an insane body snatcher danced to the beat of some creepy internal music. She had, had enough!

Before anyone could blink she whipped out a wrench she had hidden in her sock and charged Pride! He hesitated slightly, surprised at her ferocity, and that was the only time Winry needed to strike. She brained him as hard as she could. The force of the blow knocked Pride to the left, slamming into a wall with the force of a cannon. Envy and Lust looked shocked at this turn of events and were easy prey to Winry's wrench.

Just outside the mansion, Ed, Al, and Izumi had finally arrived.

"Be prepared for anything in there boys!" Izumi cautioned them as they approached the door.

As Izumi reached for the doorknob, the door was violently thrown open and Winry was tossed out shortly after.

"You can keep her! She's nuts!" Envy yelled out, then slammed the door.

"Freedom!" Winry yelled to the sky throwing her arms up.

"Winry! What happened? Are you okay?" Ed asked in concern.

Winry glared at him and swatted him in the head with her wrench.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at her, feeling the new bump on his head.

"What took you so long Edward? I was waiting in there for eight hours! Do you know what those things did to me?"

"Winry calm down! We did the best we could!" Al said.

"I know you did. I'm just glad to get out of there! Now let's go home."

And so they all headed to the train station. It didn't take long to buy a ticket and they were soon whizzing to Resembool. Ed and Al walked Winry to her house and then boarded the train back to Central. They checked in at HQ as soon as they arrived. They had expected to see the Colonel, but he was no where in sight.

"Hey, where's Colonel Mustang?" Al asked Hawkeye.

"He was sent to quell the rebellion in the South, since Edward took leave." Hawkeye said. "But he did send this letter to you."

Ed and Al quickly scanned the letter.

Dear Ed,

Hey, guess where I am? Yeah, I'm stopping the rebellion down here while you vacation in Resembool! I hope to God that you enjoyed yourself, because when I get back you are in for a world of hurt!

Sincerely,

Colonel Roy Mustang

"Should we be worried?" Al asked his brother.

"Nah, the Col.'s full of it!" Ed scoffed, crumpling up the letter. "Come on, let's go."

And with that, Ed and Al headed back to their hotel to enjoy some more free time until the Col. Returned.

The End

Wow, it took me forever to update! I'm sorry to everyone who was reading this! I was really busy for awhile and couldn't work on this. But it's finished now and I will eventually start another story. Until then!


End file.
